


Sometimes I Just Want To Know What It's Like To Be You

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, patrick has bad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: Absolutely not :)





	Sometimes I Just Want To Know What It's Like To Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's so short, but I do feel like it's one of the better ones I've written in a while. More saturated with emotion, although it's not fully yet lol

Pete woke up to Patrick standing in the doorway of his bedroom at 3 a.m. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

 

“Remember when you told me that if I needed to talk to you about something I could?” His voice was shaking, and Pete noticed, even in the low light, that he’d been crying lately.

 

Crap.

 

“Yeah?” Pete answered, now alert. He looked at Patrick, lines creasing his forehead.

 

“I n-need to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, ‘Trick,” Pete said, moving over to make room for Patrick on his bed.

 

Patrick shuffled across the room and sat down, pulling his legs up and crossing them. The first thing he uttered was, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Pete took Patrick’s hand in one of his and lifted his chin with the other. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Patrick took his hand out of Pete’s. That action alone broke Pete’s heart. He looked down and barely whispered. “But I _do_ , Pete. I’m not good enough. I’m sorry.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not good enough?”

 

“Do you really want me to make a list?” Patrick sniffled.

 

Pete thought about that one for a minute. “Yeah, I do, actually, because I want to know exactly what you think is wrong with yourself.”

 

“I’m going to start crying again, and you know it,” Patrick whispered.

 

“Then I’ll hold you. I want to take care of you. Please let me.”

 

Patrick almost broke down right then and there. He leaned into Pete and Pete accepted it. He put his left arm around Patrick’s shoulders and held him close.

 

“I just—I don’t understand,” Patrick began. “Pete, you could have anyone and anything you want; why do you stick around? I’m such a mess.” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn’t do anything to stop them. They started rolling down his face. “There’s no reason for you to have chosen me. You’re absolutely beautiful—everyone loves you. You’re talented, you can talk to people without getting anxious, people actually like the way you look—oh God, Pete, I’m getting those thoughts again and I don’t know if I can—” Patrick choked, crying openly now. Pete pulled him into a hug and asked, “What thoughts, ‘Tricky?”

 

“The—the ones, they’re really bad, and they mess me up, and they’re monsters, Pete, but I don’t know what to do about them and you’re the only one who can drown them out, I don’t think I can do this anymore, oh God, _Pete_ , you’ve gotta help me—”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Pete cooed. He reached up with his right hand and stroked Patrick’s hair to calm him. Patrick continued to soak Pete’s shirt with his tears. “I’m here, and I have you. I’m not ever letting go of you. You hear me? I will never, ever let you go. I will always be here. Everything you said—God, baby, _please_ see yourself through my eyes, even for five minutes. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are more beautiful than all the models on the planet combined, I swear, I would never lie to you. The thing is, Patrick, I am _so_ in love with you, I don’t even know where to begin. When I met you, the world went from gray and dull to bright and happy. You did that, ‘Trick, and I want so bad for you to be happy. Dangit, I wish you could see yourself the way I do, because you’re my everything. Please, _please_ let me help you learn that.”

 

Patrick’s breathing had evened out, though he wasn’t asleep. “Thank you, babe,” he breathed. “You’re the only one who can do that, talk me down from things like that. God, I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” His beautiful voice was getting softer and slurring its words, and Pete knew that the crying had worn him out.

 

“You won’t ever have to do anything, because you won’t lose me. I’ll be right here. Always and forever. Lay down.”

 

Patrick obeyed, still snuggled next to Pete. Pete was still stroking his hair. He kissed him once on the lips and whispered, “I love you so much, baby. Goodnight.”

 

The only thing he got back was a muffled half-response: “Love you too, Petey.” And then, he was asleep.


End file.
